Kado Natal
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Rivaille adalah seorang anak yang Eren dan Mikasa ambil dari gereja. Serangkaian musibah jatuh bertubi-tubi. Bagaimana kisahnya? Mari read and review baik-baik! RIREN BL!


Pairing : RiRen (RivaEre)

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

Kado Natal by Mizuki Rae Sichi

Summary : Rivaille adalah seorang anak yang Eren dan Mikasa ambil dari gereja. Serangkaian musibah jatuh bertubi-tubi. Bagaimana kisahnya? Mari read and review baik-baik! ^o^

Genre : Hurt/comfort—supernatural

Oneshot

Warning : Berisi unsur BL #tentusaja#, AU, gaje, abal, alur cepat, dll. **KALAU ANDA TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN GUBRIS MACAM-MACAM, OK?**

* * *

><p>HARI itu butiran putih yang lembut jatuh dari langit malam. Di sepanjang jalan pertokoan sangat banyak terdapat pernak-pernik lampu hias, boneka-boneka imut yang memakai baju santa, kado-kado, pohon cemara yang dihias, dan lain-lain—bersama dengan banyaknya nyanyian bahagia yang terus melantun. Distrik Trost sudah sangat menantikan hari lahir sang Kristus.<p>

Eren Jaeger—pria berumur 39 tahun yang bekerja sebagai pegawai swasta, memutar stir mobil dengan santai. Pelatihan untuk menjadi seorang pengendara mobil yang baik sudah dilakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu—dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Tentu Eren tidak selamanya baik, beberapa kali mobil Chevurolat kesayangannya sudah berciuman dengan berbagai objek. Entah bagaimana kerja mata zamrud itu hingga selalu menyebabkan tragedi di mana Eren harus terus menggali dompet berwarna cokelat dengan hati kalut.

Di sebelah Eren, Mikasa Jaeger duduk dengan baik. Memperhatikan jalanan Distrik Trost yang sangat damai. Mantel berwarna pink, syal merah yang melilit leher, rambut hitam lembut yang diurai bebas, dan bibir yang dipoles lipstik bening—adalah sebuah pesona dari si Obsidian. Wanita bermarga asli Ackerman ini sudah sepuluh tahun membangun bahtera rumah tangga bersama si Jaeger Muda. Eren yang gagah rupawan dengan Mikasa si Cantik Tiada Tandingan—adalah julukan mereka. Sungguh sempurna di mata orang-orang. Sayang seribu sayang, buah hati yang sangat sulit untuk didapatkan selalu membuat Mikasa menangis diam-diam setiap malam. Walau sudah berulangkali Eren memaklumi dengan bijaksana.

Gereja besar terdapat di jalan besar ternyata sudah ramai dengan jemaat. Eren bergegas memarkir dan mematikan mesin mobil. Turun dengan tangan Mikasa yang menaut tangan si Zamrud dan berjalan menuju gereja untuk menunaikan bakti.

Waktu sudah menunjukan hari yang larut. Salju masih berjatuhan dari langit. Gereja besar yang sudah melewati serangkaian acara, kini bubar dengan meninggalkan wajah para jemaat yang bahagia. Eren mengemas barang dan bersiap untuk pulang. Namun ternyata sang istri masih betah berdoa di salah satu bangku.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Eren, lembut. Berdiri di samping Mikasa yang masih menautkan jemari kedua tangan menjadi satu di dada. Wajah ayunya tertunduk dengan keyakinan yang kuat. Eren yang merasa galau, memilih untuk duduk di samping sang istri. Membelai surai hitam yang lembut itu dengan sayang, "Sudahlah. Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa," gumam Eren. Paham betul isi doa Mikasa.

Kedua mata Mikasa membuka dengan lirih. Dada terasa ngilu jika mendengar kebohongan sang suami selama ini. Dirinya tahu persis bahwa Eren sangat menantikan seorang anak. Ujian dari Tuhan memang sangat besar.

Saat Mikasa dan Eren masih bergeming, mendadak sebuah kepala kecil bersurai eboni muncul dari bawah bangku di depan mereka. Sepasang suami istri itu kaget setengah mati, mengira kalau itu merupakan salah satu hantu di gereja. Namun melihat mata obsidian milik si Eboni yang polos, membuat Eren dan Mikasa akhirnya berspekulasi bahwa itu hanya sekedar bocah berumur tujuh tahun. Bocah itu memperhatikan keduanya dengan mata yang terus berkedip—pandangan terlama tertuju pada Eren.

"Apakah kalian melihat Mamaku? Dia berkata akan kembali di malam natal setelah seribu satu malam." Tanya sang bocah, dengan polosnya.

Eren berpandangan dengan Mikasa dengan bingung.

Sambil tersenyum kikuk, Eren mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai surai anak laki-laki yang tampan. Si Bocah nampak senang-senang saja, "Namamu siapa, nak?"

"Rivaille." Jawab sang bocah.

"Sudah berapa lama Kau di sini?" tanya Mikasa, lembut.

Rivaille menatap Mikasa dengan tajam—tidak suka, "Siapa wanita ini?"

"D-dia istriku, namanya Mikasa. Dan aku adalah Eren Jaeger. Kami belum lama menjadi jemaat di gereja ini." Jawab Eren.

"Oh. Aku sudah di sini setahun yang lalu. Terus menunggu sampai Mamaku datang."

Eren menatap sang bocah dengan nanar. Bocah polos ini mungkin tidak tahu bahwa ibunya sudah tidak lagi peduli. Hipotesis Eren dan Mikasa adalah bocah ini mungkin hasil hubungan terlarang yang seenaknya dibuang di gereja dengan iming-iming palsu. Betapa menyedihkannya si Rivaille ini.

"Kalian sudah bertemu dengan Rivaille, ya?" interupsi sebuah suara asing.

"Pendeta Pixis?" gumam Eren.

Sang pendeta tertawa kecil sembari mengacak surai Rivaille, "Dia ini anak yang sangat pintar dan baik. Sejak pertama ditinggalkan di gereja ini, Rivaille selalu kurawat. Dia benar-benar anak yang berbakti dengan kedua orang tuanya. Selalu mendoakan dengan hal yang baik. Ah, aku selalu terharu."

Mendadak hati Eren dan Mikasa terenyuh.

.

.

.

"Aku ingat betul seorang wanita dengan tudung kepala meninggalkan Rivaille saat malam natal seusai acara gereja. Wanita itu sempat mengecup puncak kepala Rivaille dan merayunya dengan kata-kata manis lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku yang waktu tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa, sangat merasa bersalah dengan bocah itu. Seharusnya aku menahan si Wanita dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa Rivaille kembali." Jelas Pixis.

Eren menjadi iba mendengar cerita dari sang pendeta. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Rivaille yang kini sedang di bangku lain yang jauh bersama Mikasa. Sedikit terkejut saat bocah itu balik menatapnya dengan _intens_. Eren kembali menatap Pixis.

"A-apakah orang tua Rivaille merupakan jemaat di sini?" tanya Eren.

"Bukan. Awalnya aku juga heran." Kata Pixis, "Apakah kalian bersedia mengadopsi Rivaille? Kasian anak itu. Aku tiada waktu untuk terus mengawasinya. Maaf, bukankah kalian juga ingin memiliki anak? Apa salahnya?" tawar pria berkepala pelontos itu, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, Rivaille itu hampir mirip dengan istrimu—Mikasa. Itu mungkin akan membuat orang-orang mengira bahwa anak itu adalah anak kandungmu."

Eren bergeming mencerna ucapan Pixis. Mendadak Mikasa menghampiri sembari menggandeng tangan mungil Rivaille, "Eren, apa lebih baik kita mengadopsinya saja?"

Seketika Eren menoleh dengan tidak percaya. Bahkan Mikasa juga berpikiran seperti Pixis. Namun melihat Rivaille yang berdiri dengan tatapan polos, hati Eren menjadi luluh. Ia tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Mama?" tanya Rivaille.

Sambil tersenyum lembut, Eren menggenggam kedua bahu kecil Rivaille, "Kita bisa menunggunya di rumahku. Siapa tahu Mamamu hanya kembali saat seribu malam saja?"

Rivaille menatap Eren dengan tatapan yang lurus dengan sesekali berkedip. Eren menjadi jengah dan lupa caranya bernapas. Suara Mikasalah yang membuat Eren tertarik ke dunia nyata. Menoleh ke arah Pixis lalu membuka mulut dengan ragu, "Apa ini akan baik-baik saja?"

Pixis tersenyum, "Ini kesempatan kalian! Tidak datang dua kali lho."

Eren menghela napas lalu mensejajarkan tubuh dengan Rivaille, "Nah, Rivaille, sekarang kamu adalah bagian dari keluarga kecil kami! Semoga kamu suka, ya?" tangan kanan terjulur ke arah sang bocah.

Rivaille menerima uluran tangan tersebut lalu membuka mulut, "Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku seperti Mamaku!"

Eren dan Mikasa tersenyum hangat, "Iya, Rivaille!"

.

.

.

Eren membuka pintu rumah dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Sambil menggotong koper berisi barang-barang Rivaille, si Zamrud terus memperkenalkan keluarga kecilnya secara detail bagai seorang guru yang tidak mau menerima anak muridnya remidial. Mikasa segera membuat hidangan lezat untuk menyambut kedatangan Rivaille, saat setibanya di rumah. Seolah memperkenalkan makan malam terbaik untuk Rivaille—yang mungkin sudah tidak pernah merasakan masakan dari seorang ina. Walau pada kenyataannya bocah itu selalu memperhatikan sang ayah baru ketimbang sang ibu.

"Bagaimana makanan ini, Rivaille? Enak, bukan? Mikasa memang sangat jago kalau memasak!" ujar Eren, antusias seperti seorang anak yang memperkenalkan pacar baru pada orang tuanya. Eren melahap kembali seporsi pasta krim yang tersaji panas.

Rivaille memilih untuk diam. Menikmati makanan dengan tata krama yang luhur. Eren jadi merasa tidak enak di mulut. Mendadak Rivaille menatap Eren dengan pandangan yang lurus,

"Aku ingin masakanmu."

"Eh?"

"Kalau tidak bisa, ya sudah tidak apa-apa."

Eren menggaruk pelipis yang tidak gatal, "Err... bagaimana, ya? Mikasa 'kan sudah masak, nanti mubazir lho."

"Ya sudah." Tanggap Rivaille, dingin. Kembali melahap spaghetti yang sudah menggulung pada garpu.

Merasa tidak enak pada sang buah hati baru, Eren lalu membuka mulut dengan nada yang ragu, "O-oke, besok pagi aku yang akan masak. Kau mau makan apa, Rivaille?"

"Apa saja. Asalkan itu buatanmu."

Eren benar-benar disabotase oleh bocah berumur tujuh tahun.

.

.

.

Eren menggiring Rivaille pada sebuah kamar polos dengan satu ranjang dan satu bufet. Kamar yang terletak di lantai dua tersebut biasanya adalah kamar untuk tamu—biasanya ibu Eren suka menginap. Saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki di kamar tersebut, Rivaille hanya bergeming dan mengedarkan pandangan untuk beradaptasi. Nuansa berwarna hijau cerah yang sangat Rivaille sukai.

"Bagaimana, Rivaille? Ini adalah kamarmu sekarang!" ujar Eren, hangat.

Rivaille menatap Eren, "Kau tidur di mana?"

"A-aku tentu bersama Mikasa di lantai satu."

Mendadak tangan mungil milik Rivaille menarik fabrik yang dikenakan Eren, "Temani aku! Aku takut!"

Eren menatap Mikasa dengan pandangan bingung, sementara Mikasa membalas dengan anggukan pasrah.

"Temani dia. Mungkin inilah kesempatanmu untuk menjadi Ayah yang baik." Gumam Mikasa, nadanya terdengar lirih. Kepala dengan surai eboni tersebut tertunduk.

"Terima kasih, Mikasa."

Rivaille menarik fabrik yang dikenakan Eren dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat, "Ayo!" sebuah ranjang empuk bersprei putih menjadi bandara bokong Eren. Si Bocah ikut mendaratkan diri.

"Rivaille, sikat gigi dulu!" tegur Mikasa. Sayangnya tiada jawaban.

Eren membelai surai Rivaille dengan sayang, "Sikat gigi dulu, ya? Nanti gigimu rusak di makan kuman."

Akhirnya Rivaille mengangguk setuju. Lalu kedua lelaki tersebut berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan nyanyian-nyanyian kecil. Dalam hati kecil Mikasa, ada perasaan yang sangat mengganjal. Gemuruh di dada membuat wanita beriris mata obsidian tersebut menjadi tertunduk lirih. Rasanya ini seperti deja vu.

.

.

.

Periode dari musim ke musim meninggalkan kesan dan pesan tersendiri bagi sang keluarga kecil. Jatuh rontok bagai daun pohon maple yang berterbangan di halaman rumah. Abaikan kalender tahun lalu yang sudah diganti. Angin yang berdesau pun seolah mengingatkan Eren dan Mikasa untuk terus memberi afeksi yang seimbang pada sang bocah yang miskin belaian seorang ina. Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, obsidian milik Mikasa terkadang menyipit dengan curiga terhadap aktivitas sang bocah. Terkadang Rivaille sering melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Pernah—saat Eren sedang berada di kantor, Mikasa memergoki Rivaille sedang berbicara dengan boneka manusia tanpa kulit—yang dibeli Eren saat malam tahun baru. Anehnya lagi, Mikasa juga mendengar suara asing dari kamar bernuansa hijau cerah yang kini dihiasi berbagai poster robot dan gambar buatan Rivaille. Eren selalu tampak tidak percaya dengan cerita sang istri—yang terlihat ketahuan.

"Mungkin Kau hanya kecapaian," tanggap Eren, sembari menyesap secangkir kopi buatan Mikasa.

Mikasa menutup mulut dengan hati yang sedikit terluka, "Mungkin memang benar." Gumamnya, nyaris berbisik. Mengabaikan sebuah bayangan hitam besar yang sedang mengintip.

"Hari ini _Mr_. Smith terus memarahiku karena kinerjaku menurun. Kebalikan dari aku, Armin justru terus mendapat pujian. Ah, aku menjadi kesal!"

Senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah ayu Mikasa. Wanita itu menggenggam lembut tangan sang suami, "Itu adalah salah satu ujian, Eren. Kalau Kau bisa melaluinya dengan baik, berarti Kau lulus. Lagipula Kau ingat 'kan? _Mr_. Smith memang sedang dalam tahap ingin mempersunting Armin. Well, walau keduanya sesama lelaki, aku setuju saja."

Eren ikut tersenyum. Tidak mengetahui adanya sebuah tangan yang mengepal penuh rasa gusar. Mengabaikan pula ranting pohon yang berderit di jendela berkusen kayu mahoni yang dipernis berwarna putih. Eren menyesap kembali kopinya. Mikasa hendak ikut menikmati kopi, namun genggaman pada cangkir melemas hingga cangkir tersebut kini pecah berkeping-keping. Mual dan pusing mendadak menyerang wanita itu. Teriakan panik Eren membuat suasana menjadi kacau.

"Mikasa?! Kau kenapa?"

Mikasa jatuh sambil menutup mulut, "Aku merasa kurang sehat."

"Lebih baik ayo ke dokter!"

"Tidak usah, Eren!" tolak Mikasa, mencoba berdiri namun gagal.

Tidak membuang waktu lagi, Eren segera menggotong sang istri lalu berlari menuju mobil untuk melaju menuju klinik terdekat. Mengabaikan Rivaille yang bertanya dengan polos dan meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian dengan mata yang tajam.

Serangkaian pemeriksaan dokter membuat Eren parno. Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan. Dan saat hipotesis dokter meluncur,

"Selamat! Istri anda sudah mengandung 2 bulan."

Rasanya Eren sudah tidak menapak tanah. Kebahagiaan membawanya sampai ke zenit. Lupa akan semuanya yang ada di bumi. Lupa akan semuanya, bahkan lupa bahwa malam ini Rivaille belum makan.

.

.

.

"Papa! Papa! Aku menggambar robot yang baru!" Rivaille berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya pada sang pria bersurai cokelat yang kini sedang sibuk di meja kerja. Sebuah kacamata minus bertengger di wajah tampan sang zamrud.

"Rivaille! Kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Aku sedang sibuk! Sana main dengan Mama!" ujar Eren, sembari terus menarikan jemari di atas papan ketik komputer.

Si Bocah menatap sang ayah dengan kecewa, "Mama sedang asyik memberi makan Adik!"

Eren menoleh, "Apakah Kau sudah makan?"

Rivaille menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu sana makan! Mama pasti membuat masakan yang enak!"

Dengusan kesal meluncur dari bibir Rivaille. Dengan langkah yang lebar si Bocah keluar dari ruang kerja sang ayah. Mengabaikan sang ayah yang bergeleng ria sembari berteriak menasehati. Rivaille lalu sempat memandangi seorang wanita berperut buncit yang kini sedang asyik menyantap hidangan makan malam. Obsidian milik Rivaille penuh dengan ambisi yang gelap.

"Oh? Rivaille? Kau belum makan 'kan? Sini makan! Temani Mama." Ajak Mikasa, lembut.

Rivaille berjalan mendekati Mikasa lalu duduk di salah satu bangku di meja makan. Bahkan berbagai hidangan lezat tidak membuat si Bocah nafsu. Hanya masakan buatan Eren yang membuat Rivaille serasa ingin terus mengisi perut. Si Bocah menusuk ayam goreng tepung dengan garpu lalu menaruh di atas piring kosong. Meskipun begitu, mata obsidian milik sang bocah tidak beranjak untuk menatap sang bunda. Merasa diperhatikan, Mikasa lantas menatap balik Rivaille.

"Ada apa, _Dear_?" tanya Mikasa, lembut.

"Tidak ada." Gumam Rivaille, dingin.

Mikasa mengangkat bahu lalu kembali menyantap makanan. Detik berikutnya rasa perih mendadak menyerang perut si Syal Merah. Merasa panas dengan kerongkongan yang kini terasa tercekik. Mikasa menggapai-gapai Rivaille dengan suara yang terjepit—meminta tolong. Namun si Bocah hanya bergeming menatap sang bunda kejang-kejang dan terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Bunyi debam keras membuat Eren berlari mendekat.

"MIKASA!" jerit Eren, lalu menatap Rivaille dengan tajam, "RIVAILLE?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULAN!"

Rivaille terus bergeming menatap Mikasa yang kini memuntahkan darah. Dari sela rok wanita tersebut juga mengalir darah yang segar. Eren mengalami tremor dan panik. Menatap Rivaille dengan gusar.

"TUNGGU APA LAGI, RIVAILLE?!"

"Relakan saja dia." Gumam Rivaille, ambigu.

Eren melongo, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Satu menit lagi dia akan mati. Dia maksudku adalah Mikasa!" kata Rivaille, dingin.

Decak kesal meluncur di bibir Eren. Lelaki bersurai cokelat tersebut segera menggotong sang istri untuk dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Naas, saat Eren sedang berlari menuju mobil, mendadak kaki jenjangnya serasa di tarik sebuah tangan yang entah dari mana. Eren terjatuh dengan Mikasa yang masih di gendongan. Dan...

—_JLEB! _

Saat Eren tersadar, suaranya seketika tercekat dan tubuhnya terasa membeku. Angin berhembus kencang membuat suasana bertambah ironis.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" gumam Eren, nyaris berbisik.

Di sana... seonggok tubuh yang sangat Eren kenal terbujur kaku dengan darah yang menggenang. Sebuah besi menancap sempurna pada kepala bersurai eboni sebahu. Wajah ayu sang wanita yang biasanya penuh dengan cahaya hangat, kini bergeming dengan pandangan yang kosong. Besi yang biasa digunakan untuk menjadi tempat sulur tanaman, kini berlumuran warna merah kental—dengan sedikit warna jingga kemerahan. Eren bisa menebak bahwa itu merupakan uraian otak Mikasa. Eren benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Mikasa?" panggil Eren, berbisik. Mendekati tubuh sang kekasih hati yang kini terkulai di halaman rumah penuh dengan bunga desember yang biasa ditanam Mikasa—yang kini ternodai dengan warna merah. Tangan Eren menggelepar untuk sekedar memeluk tubuh sang istri. Seketika tubuh Eren ikut ternoda cairan merah.

Eren menciumi wajah Mikasa dengan tatapan kosong. Rintih suara mengudara pada senja yang dihiasi burung camar di langit, "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Mikasa?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan?" ujar Rivaille, santai.

Sambil mengepalkan tangan, Eren menggeram, "Apa yang Kau lakukan, Rivaille?"

"Tidak ada."

Tersulut emosi, Eren mencengkram kerah baju Rivaille. Namun saat mata zamrud Eren menatap mata obsidian Rivaille, seketika kepalan tangan yang semula akan melayang pada wajah si Bocah menjadi melemas. Emosi yang semula berkoar, mendadak padam. Eren pun tidak tahu apa yang mempengaruhinya.

"Kenapa diam?" gumam Rivaille, seolah menantang.

Eren tertunduk. Lalu pria bersurai cokelat tersebut berjalan untuk mengambil ponsel. Menelpon ambulan dengan nada yang hampa.

.

.

.

Usai pemakaman Mikasa, Eren menjadi tiada bersemangat. Kinerja pria tersebut juga semakin memburuk hingga _Mr_. Smith berkehendak untuk memecatnya. Armin Arlelt—sahabat Eren dan Mikasa sejak kecil, secara rutin mengunjungi rumah kecil—yang biasanya mengeluarkan semerbak aroma masakan Mikasa. Prihatin dengan Eren yang semakin hari semakin memburuk. Hanya khawatir apabila keesokannya Armin akan menemukan sebuah jasad gantung diri di kamar mandi.

Namun yang membuat Armin terus mendelik curiga adalah anak angkat Eren. Terkadang bocah yang sekarang berumur sembilan tahun itu sering bicara sendiri dengan boneka menyeramkan yang terletak di kamar. Mata aqua blue Armin juga sering menemukan beberapa barang-barang aneh yang berserakan di dalam kamar Rivaille yang selalu dikunci.

Sudah berapa kali Armin menceritakan hal ini pada Eren, namun tetap saja si Zamrud tidak menggubris.

"Ah, si Arlelt itu merepotkan saja." Gumam Rivaille, yang kini sedang asyik dengan boneka manusia tanpa kulit yang berwarna merah menyala. Perlahan mata boneka tersebut bergerak sendiri. Kedua mata Rivaille menyipit, "Apa harus kulakukan agar aku tetap terlihat layaknya bocah berumur sembilan tahun?"

_**"Kau harus terus membunuh, Rivaille! Kalau tidak, Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Eren pasti akan membencimu!" **_

Rivaille menggerakan mobil-mobilan tanpa menyentuhnya, "Tapi aku merasa sedikit bersalah ketika aku membunuh Mikasa. Eren jadi terlihat enggan untuk bersamaku lagi."

_**"Bodoh! Apakah Kau akan selemah ini hanya karena seorang pria yang memiliki mata seperti Isabel—mantan istrimu?" **_

Kepala Rivaille tertunduk, "Aku hanya ingin seperti dulu lagi. Dan aku merasa aku seperti menemukan kembali sosok Isabel pada Eren."

_**"Bla... bla... bla... Rivaille si Penyihir Pembunuh Yang Paling Hebat menjadi lemah hanya karena cinta. Dasar!" **_

Rivaille bergeming sembari terus menggerakan mobil-mobilan tanpa menyentuhnya.

_**"Omong-omong, ternyata sedaritadi ada yang menguntit kita lho." **_

Kedua mata Rivaille terbelalak dengan horor. Secara cepat menoleh ke arah sela pintu, di mana di sana ada bayangan bersurai pirang sebahu. Si Pengintip nampaknya terkejut dan segera berlari menjauh. Namun itu justru membuat sebuah seringaian tercipta di wajah tampan Rivaille.

.

.

.

Armin terus berlari dengan ketakutan. Dirinya melihat dan mendengar sendiri bahwa ternyata Rivaille bukanlah bocah berumur sembilan tahun. Ternyata bocah itulah yang menjadi tersangka selama ini. Dan hipotesis Mikasa selama ini benar adanya. Sayang saat itu Armin benar-benar kehilangan otak jeniusnya—dengan mengabaikan penjelasan Mikasa.

Kedua kaki Armin terus berlari di rumah Eren yang entah kenapa terasa sangat luas. Untuk mencapai tangga turun saja, sepertinya sangat jauh. Dengan napas yang mulai menipis dan kaki yang melemas, Armin terus berlari. Namun mendadak angin yang sangat kencang menghempas tubuhnya hingga terpental. Saat sadar, Armin melihat sesosok anak laki-laki sedang berdiri di lorong gelap. Mata anak itu memancarkan cahaya yang menyeramkan.

"Kau tahu? Mengintip itu tidak baik."

Armin menggelepar sembari terus mencoba bangkit, namun mendadak kedua kakinya menjadi lemas. Anehnya lagi, suaranya pun menjadi tercekat untuk sekedar memanggil Eren yang sedang sarapan di lantai bawah.

"Er... Eren!" jerit Armin, seperti tercekik.

Bocah itu tertawa kecil seperti maniak, "Karena Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bebas."

"S-siapa Kau s-sebenarnya?!" tanya Armin, tajam.

"Aku? Aku adalah Rivaille. Anak angkat kesayangan Eren. Aku pun menyayangi Eren—bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu harus mendefinisikan ini sebagai suka atau cinta." Bocah itu mendekati Armin dengan langkah yang santai, "Aku merasa... Eren seperti mantan istriku yang dulu pernah mencekikku. Ah, sayang istriku kini sudah wafat karena kusantet."

Armin terbelalak. Dirinya harus cepat-cepat memberikan informasi ini pada Eren sebelum...

—_JLEB!_

_Terlambat!_

Sebuah pisau menancap sempurna di kepala pirang hingga warna pirang tersebut berubah menjadi merah.

.

.

.

Salju di Bulan Desember mulai turun lagi dari langit—sama seperti saat itu. Di mana Eren menemukan Rivaille pertama kali. Dan hari ini menambah beban di pundak Eren. Luka dari kematian sang istri saja belum sembuh, kini justru bertambah dengan kematian sang sahabat. _Mr_. Smith yang paling berduka, mengingat umur pertunangan mereka baru seumur jagung. Eren benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangis saat peti mati Armin di turunkan ke liang lahat. Walau Rivaille menggenggam erat tangannya, gemuruh emosi dalam dada tidak bisa dibendung.

Diam-diam zamrud Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille yang bergeming menatap liang lahat Armin. Gelagat curiga tercurah pada sang bocah. Eren merasa bahwa ia harus menyibak tabir keanehan ini.

Mendadak Rivaille menoleh ke arah Eren dengan pandangan polos, "Papa kenapa?"

Eren memaksakan senyum, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Ayo kita pulang, Pa!" Rivaille menarik fabrik yang dikenakan Eren.

Eren tersenyum getir, "Ayo."

Jalanan ibukota sangatlah padat mengingat sebentar lagi natal akan datang. Eren memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Rivaille mencengkram fabrik Eren dengan kuat—sangat diselimuti ketakutan. Kedua manik zamrud menatap jalanan dengan pandangan tajam. Kaki jenjang Eren terus menambah kekuatan untuk menginjak pedal gas.

"Pa-Papa?" tegur Rivaille, dengan suara yang diliputi tremor.

Seketika Eren tersadar dan menginjak pedal rem perlahan. Zarud itu lalu menatap sang anak yang sepertinya sangat ketakutan.

"Maaf. Papa hanya terbawa emosi."

.

.

.

"Rivaille! Makan malam sudah siap!" panggil Eren, berteriak dari lantai bawah. Mendengar tiada respon Eren mengulang kembali, "Rivaille! Ayo makan malam, nak!" dan lagi-lagi tiada respon. Membayar rasa penasarannya, Eren pun menaiki tangga dan menghampiri kamar sang anak. Kalau dipikir-pikir Eren sudah lama tidak mengunjungi kamar Rivaille mengingat dirinya terlalu asyik melamunkan Mikasa dan calon anak kandungnya. Entahlah, suasana kamar bocah itu kini terasa sangat berbeda.

Dengan ragu tangan Eren membuka pelan kamar Rivaille yang hanya membuka sedikit. Untungnya tiada derit gesek daun pintu. Zamrud tersebut terbelalak tatkala melihat seluruh mainan di kamar sang bocah bisa bergerak sendiri sementara Rivaille sedang asyik terlelap.

_"Oh tidak! Jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Mikasa dan Armin benar!"_ batin Eren. Debar di dadanya semakin besar dan membuat tubuhnya menggelepar takut. Bernapas saja sulit.

Sebuah ide muncul. Membulatkan tekad, akhirnya Eren perlahan menutup pintu kamar Eren lalu menguncinya. Di kamar Rivaille hanya ada satu jendela dan tidak mungkin bocah itu akan kabur. Ya, Eren akan membakar Rivaille bersama rumah kenangannya. Mungkin inilah jalan terbaik.

Eren mulai menyirami lantai dengan bensin—dengan linangan air mata. Bau bensin yang menyangat tidak merontokkan tekadnya. Hingga saat bagian depan kamar Rivaille, Eren menumpahkan seluruh bensin tersebut dengan sangat banyak. Lalu pria bersurai cokelat tersebut berlari hingga sampai ruang tamu. Sebuah korek gas dipetik jempol Eren. Apinya mulai menjulur. Seketika Eren melempar korek tersebut ke dalam rumah—di mana sudah disiram bensin. Kaki jenjang Eren langsung berlari keluar dan menyaksikan rumahnya yang kini menyala-nyala. Terlihat jelas api memakan bangunan dengan cepat hingga lantai dua. Eren terkejut saat jendela kamar Rivaille pecah oleh api yang menjilat-jilat. Mungkin bocah itu sudah mati dilahap api.

Suara sirine pemadam kebakaran mulai terdengar mendekat. Eren tidak menggubris. Dirinya masih asyik mengenang masa-masa indah bersama Mikasa dan rumah itu. Ah, ia kini sudah tidak memiliki apapun lagi kecuali mobil yang diparkir di halaman.

"Besar sekali apinya."

Eren melompat kaget saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Rivaille sedang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menatap rumah mereka yang dilahap api—bagai melihat pertunjukan sirkus. _Tidak mungkin! Tadi bocah itu masih tidur!_

Tangan mungil sang bocah menggandeng sang ayah, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, ya, Papa."

.

.

.

Eren menceritakan semuanya pada Pendeta Pixis—Rivaille sedang asyik bermain dengan anjing di luar gereja. Pendeta berkepala pelontos itu nampak tertunduk lirih, membuat Eren menjadi curiga.

"Aku sangat memohon maaf padamu, Eren. Sebenarnya Rivaille itu bukanlah seorang anak berumur sembilan tahun. Dia adalah penyihir laknat yang menjadi anak-anak kembali setelah istrinya meninggal."

"APA? KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG?! KALAU BEGITU SAMA SAJA KAU MEMBERIKU PETAKA!" jerit Eren, emosi, "Kau pikir berapa kerugian yang kualami? Isti, anak, sahabat, pekerjaan, harta, kebahagiaan, semuanya lenyap!"

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf, Eren. Kupikir dia tidak seberbahaya ini. Lagipula aku pun baru mendengar kabar ini seminggu yang lalu. Seorang jemaat—yang ternyata wanita yang mengantar Rivaille, berkata sama sepertimu! Dia juga mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar. Dia berpikir jika Rivaille di bawa ke gereja ini, semuanya akan berakhir dan bocah itu akan mati." Jelas Pixis, lirih.

Eren menutup wajahnya yang dipenuhi derai air mata, "Kenapa? Kenapa Kau tidak bilang?" isaknya.

"Maaf, Eren."

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku pernah membacanya. Kau harus membunuh Rivaille! Bagaimanapun dirimulah yang terikat dengannya saat ini. Kalau tidak, Rivaille akan terus bersamamu dan tidak akan mengizinkanmu mati!"

Eren menatap Pendeta Pixis dengan tajam, "Baiklah!"

.

.

.

Eren memacu mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seperti waktu itu, Rivaille mencengkram kuat fabrik yang dikenakan sang ayah. Mungkin inilah jalan terbaik.

"Pa-Papa?" tanya Rivaille, parau.

Eren tersenyum penuh arti, "Selamat ulang tahun, Rivaille anakku tersayang!"

Dan seketika mobil yang dikendarai Eren tercebur ke rawa besar. Perlahan air rawa mulai mengisi ruang mobil. Saat Eren hendak keluar, mendadak kunci pintu mobil tersebut macet dan Rivaille masih mencengkram kuat fabrik Eren.

"Terima kasih, Papa! Atas kado ulang tahun dan sekaligus kado natalku." gumam Rivaille.

Air di dalam mobil sudah hampir sebatas mulut, membuat Eren sudah kehabisan ruang untuk mendapat oksigen. Dan dengan cepat air tersebut sudah menenggelamkan seluruh tubuh keduanya. Hingga saat terakhir Eren kehabisan oksigen, mata obsidian Rivaille menyala bagaikan lampu senter. Senyuman bocah itu adalah klise terakhir yang Eren ingat sebelum semuanya gelap dan kehidupannya berganti.

_"Sampai kapan pun Rivaille adalah kado natalku."_

FIN

* * *

><p>HUWAAAAAAAA AKHIRNYA SELESAI, MINNA-SAN!<p>

Fiuuuhhh saya mengerjakan ini dengan kecepatan turbo /di tengah hiruk pikuk saudara saya yang mudik ke rumah

Okie maap-maap saja bila penpik ini gaje karena saya mengerjakannya dengan gaje. Diksinya saja kelihatannya nggak banget

Mohon maap, minaa-san!

Dan SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN UNTUK RIVAILLE-HEICHOU-SAMA!

Mizuki Rae Sichi 25 Desember 2014


End file.
